L'erreur d'un père
by Fafsernir
Summary: [AU (ou plutôt AE)] Remus et Tonks ont survécu à la guerre et élèvent leur fils ensemble. Durant cinq années, la famille est heureuse et les trois personnes s'aiment plus que tout. Cependant, la malédiction de Remus le rattrape à grands pas et vient gâcher ce beau tableau.
1. Chapter 1

_L'univers et les personnages sont l'entière propriété de leur créatrice, J.K Rowling. Je me suis juste demandé "Et s'ils avaient survécu?", donc fin alternative ^^_

* * *

><p>La femme se réveilla en grognant, peu ravie de devoir s'arracher à son lit. Elle s'étira longuement et se leva, remarquant qu'elle était seule. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre en face de la sienne, où on pouvait voir écrit « Teddy » sur la porte. Elle sourit, encore à moitié endormie, en voyant ses deux hommes en train de dormir dans la pièce. Son mari avait dû se réveiller pendant la nuit, le sommeil beaucoup plus léger qu'elle, et venir dormir avec son fils. Elle s'approcha lentement, se pencha sur l'adulte et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.<p>

- Remus, c'est l'heure...

L'homme ne répondit pas mais finit par ouvrir un œil après quelques secondes. Il sourit en voyant le visage de sa femme et se redressa, se tournant vers son fils qui dormait. Il fêtait ses cinq ans aujourd'hui, au plus grand bonheur de ses deux parents. Lupin se pencha sur l'enfant endormi et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se leva ensuite et saisit la main de sa femme, sortant tous deux de la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, ils s'embrasèrent longuement et passionnément. Tonks sourit, passa son pouce sur les cicatrices que son mari portait au visage puis se sépara de lui pour descendre. Remus la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers et rouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il posa une main sur Teddy et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, il disparut cependant de la pièce.

- Papa ? Maman ?

L'enfant se redressa lentement, se frottant les yeux. Quand il s'étira en baillant, ses cheveux passèrent du rose au bleu. Il se leva puis réalisa le jour et sortit en trombe de sa chambre, dévalant les escaliers. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon, devant une petite pile de cadeaux. Il se jeta dans les bras des adultes qui lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire puis prit le paquet que lui tendait son père dans un clin d'œil.

- Vu qu'il faut attendre que tout le monde arrive, on t'autorise à ouvrir celui-là déjà !

Teddy serra à nouveau ses parents dans ses bras et déchira le papier d'emballage. Il en sortit un collier, qui semblait avoir été fait mains et sourit grandement. Il embrassa encore ses parents qui riaient et enfila le collier, caressant le pendentif qui représentait un loup. Ils entendirent un bruit, distinctif d'un transplanage, et l'enfant sortit en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme entrait, Teddy accroché à son torse. Remus sourit à Harry avant de le serrer dans ses bras, quand le petit Lupin alla saluer Ginny qui était entrée à son tour. Un autre bruit se fit entendre dans la petite cour de la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison était remplie de monde et Teddy avait presque oublié son anniversaire, s'amusant avec Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, présents ce jour-là. Elle était encore toute jeune et ne prononçait pas grand chose comme mots, mais l'enfant s'amusait toujours avec elle.

- Ted, viens là, tout le monde est ici !

Il détacha rapidement son attention de la fille pour rejoindre tout le monde et profiter de son anniversaire.

Les invités partirent en fin d'après-midi, laissant la petite famille seule. Teddy se demandait ce que ses parents préparaient quand ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils partaient tous quelque part. Il les suivit dehors et tint leurs deux mains quand ils transplanèrent. Il était déjà habitué à le faire et n'éprouvait aucun malaise après avoir atterrit sur un sol nouveau.

- On va dormir dehors ce soir, à la belle étoile !

Teddy sourit grandement et s'émerveilla aussitôt de ce qui l'entourait. Ses parents avaient choisi un coin magnifique, avec une vue surprenante sur plusieurs collines. Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui tandis que Remus montait la tente et préparait ce qu'il fallait pour la nuit. Nymphadora attrapa son fils par la taille et le tira vers elle pour le faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Il suffit de vouloir des cheveux courts pour les avoir hein...

- Bill il a les cheveux longs ! Et il est très beau !

- Tu es plus mignon avec les cheveux courts toi...

L'enfant sourit et se concentra assez durement pour raccourcir ses cheveux. Sa mère lui expliquait au mieux ses pouvoirs et la façon de les utiliser même si, pour le moment, il arrivait juste à changer de couleur et de longueur de cheveux – souvent involontairement. Elle le faisait cependant beaucoup rire quand elle se métamorphosait elle et il était sûr qu'un jour il ferait pareil.

Remus les observait en silence, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir jamais été si heureux. Bien qu'il se disait cela depuis cinq années, chaque jour semblait encore plus merveilleux que le dernier. Il craignait qu'une ombre ne vienne s'immiscer dans ce bonheur qu'il ne pensait pas un jour connaître, mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas y penser. Tonks avait le don pour effacer son pessimiste et faire ressortir le petit côté optimiste qui dormait en lui. C'était une des nombreuses raisons de l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Il ne saurait pas les citer tous, ni décrire à quel point il l'aimait, elle, ni à quel point il chérissait son fils et remerciait une quelconque autorité qui leur avait permis de survivre à la terrible guerre qu'ils avaient connu, sa femme et lui.

Sortant de ses pensées, il rejoignit les deux personnes et s'allongea à côté d'eux, profitant du climat tempéré qui s'installait peu à peu, en avril. Alors qu'il s'endormait à moitié, il entendit pouffer de rire mais n'y prêta pas grande attention, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui tombe dessus. Il se redressa brusquement, la respiration coupée, ne sachant plus vraiment où il était et ne comprenant pas tout à fait pourquoi Nymphadora et Teddy étaient en train de rire au point de ne plus arriver à respirer. Il fit semblant d'être vexé, se rallongeant sur l'herbe après avoir poussé son fils qui s'était laissé tomber sur lui, et se tourna, dos à sa famille qui riait encore. Malgré lui, et son envie de faire comme s'il était vexé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il se sentait de nouveau encore plus heureux qu'avant, si c'était possible.

La soirée se poursuivit dans les rires et de bruyantes conversations plutôt animées. Teddy semblait content de son anniversaire, et c'est ce qui comblait les parents. Quand la nuit tomba, chargée de nuages sombres qui leur empêchait de voir les étoiles, ils n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, silencieux. Ils apprécièrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Remus se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment jovial mais il le devait. Il se releva brusquement et quand il parla, sa voix était hésitante, brisée, voire froide.

- Vous devez partir, tout de suite !

- De quoi ? Remus, ça va ?

- On a oublié ! C'est ce soir, je le sens ! Vite, pendant qu'elle n'est pas là !

- De quoi tu parles papa ?

Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, les nuages s'étaient enfin enfuis et le reflet de la lune brilla dans les yeux de Remus. Le reflet de la pleine-lune. Comment avait-il pu oublié ça ?!

Tonks se releva aussitôt pour se jeter sur son mari. Elle l'embrassa désespérément en le tenant par le tee shirt.

- Remus ! Remus regarde-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu es Remus Lupin ! Tu es un homme ! S'il te plaît Remus...

- FUYEZ J'AI DIT.

Il eut beau crier à sa famille de s'enfuir, sa femme refusait de l'abandonner à son sort, et Ted s'était aussi accroché à sa jambe en lui demandant de rester. Mais l'homme n'y pouvait vraiment rien et il sentit son corps se modifier, s'étirer...

Un cri retentit dans la nuit, terrifiant, à glacer le sang. Tonks vola plus loin dans l'herbe, le bras, qu'elle avait levé en protection, en sang.

- Ted ! Non ! C'est ton fils Remus ! Je sais que tu es là ! NOOOON !

Son dernier cri fut encore plus déchirant que le premier et elle se leva en courant vers l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Que pouvait-elle faire sans blesser Remus et sans le laisser blesser son fils ?! Elle sortit sa baguette et, sans vraiment savoir quel sort elle lançait, des étincelles jaillirent de son extrémité, touchant le loup-garou qui se retrouva propulsé plus loin dans un couinement qui arracha le cœur de Tonks qui évita de penser au mal qu'elle venait de faire à son mari. Elle se jeta plutôt sur son fils qui semblait inconscient, ensanglanté. Elle cria à nouveau et sentit l'animal s'approcher d'eux. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et elle implora la bête, répétant le nom de son mari. Remus, ou tout du moins ce qui l'avait remplacé, s'arrêta à un mètre des deux personnes, grogna puis, après un petit moment d'hésitation, se détourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt plus bas. Tonks se releva et essaya de voir où son mari allait, mais son fils semblait une priorité pour le moment. Toujours en pleurant, elle le prit dans ses bras, priant pour qu'il soit vivant, et pivota sur elle-même, disparaissant dans un éclair blanc.


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait mal. Affreusement mal. Sa poitrine le brûlait et la douleur était insoutenable. Remus ouvrit enfin les yeux, se redressant en inspirant l'air comme s'il en avait été privé pendant de longues minutes. Il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre où il était. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés un peu partout et son torse continuait à le brûler. Ses bras et ses jambes aussi. Son corps entier semblait le brûler en réalité. Il se releva lentement, tenant à peine sur ses pieds, et observa une nouvelle fois les alentours. Quand il avait voulu s'enfuir, face à Nymphadora et Teddy, il avait en fait glissé une bonne partie du chemin et était tombé d'une petite falaise, tombant entre les arbres, s'écorchant sur les branches... Mais ça, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Il ne se rappelait que de sa famille, heureuse, allongée dans l'herbe. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui s'était passé après. Bien qu'affaibli, il chercha sa baguette et fut soulagé de l'avoir, pivotant aussitôt sur lui-même pour transplaner. Il s'effondra au sol, ne tenant plus vraiment debout après un tel voyage, et dût s'appuyer sur la table du salon pour se relever. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais tout semblait silencieux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'était transformé en loup-garou mais ne voulait pas y croire. Après tout, ils surveillaient les cycles et en six ans de vie commune, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème. Il remarqua enfin le mot posé sur la table. Il le saisit et le parcourut rapidement. « Je te pardonne, après tout c'est aussi de ma faute... Mais viens à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît... Teddy va bien, personne ne t'en veut. On t'aime, Tonks. »

La soirée lui revint en flash. Il se revoyait leur crier de partir, puis un trou noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le visage ruisselant de larmes de sa femme et le corps inanimé de son fils, après il s'était juste réveillé avec d'énormes douleurs sur tout son corps. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment, qui lui sembla une éternité, puis il le sentit tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui faisait encore plus mal que les blessures qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait juste pas se présenter à l'hôpital... Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne supporterait pas de rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison où avait une fois vécu une famille heureuse qu'il venait tout juste de briser... Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'attendre ici ou d'aller à l'hôpital.

Sans vraiment avoir de but, il pivota quand même sur lui-même et s'effondra à nouveau au sol. Se relever lui sembla plus dur que jamais mais, après un effort considérable, il reconnut l'endroit où il avait atterrit. Le Terrier. Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit en particulier ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il n'y accordait aucune importance sur le moment. Il atteignit enfin la porte et s'effondra presque dessus en voulant toquer. Quand Mr. Weasley ouvrit, Lupin tomba, appuyé auparavant sur le battant. Le vacarme qu'il avait produit sembla attirer toute la famille et quand il fut enfin debout, Remus faisait face à cinq personnes qui l'observaient. Il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer sa présence à tout le monde. Il bredouilla quelques mots puis Hermione, qui était avec Ron, intervint.

- On est au courant de ce qui s'est passé...

L'homme sembla se figer sur place. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son regard se fixa sur un point derrière la femme qui avait parlé. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut épouvantable et très lourd, sauf pour Lupin qui semblait déconnecté du monde réel. Une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue, mais elle fut la seule et l'unique à s'échapper. La porte s'ouvrit, mettant fin au long silence que personne n'osait briser. Mrs. Weasley s'avança dans la pièce et hésita en voyant Remus. Elle se pencha tout de même vers lui.

- Je reviens de l'hôpital... Les deux vont bien.

- Les deux ? Mais...

- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oublier ça... Après tout ce temps... Jamais je n'avais oublié, jamais... Ted ! Tu es sûre qu'il va bien ?!

- Oui il est... vivant...

- Il est... vivant ? Il... Non... Je... Non...

- On ne peut pas être sûr qu'il va devenir un loup-garou !

- Je ne mérite pas d'être son père... Pas d'être un père... J'avais prévenu Tonks, je lui avais dit que j'étais dangereux... Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter mes sentiments...

- Remus, ils vont bien...

- J'ai transformé mon fils en loup-garou ! Qui peut aller bien après ça ?! Ni moi, ni lui, jamais ! Je suis un monstre !

- Les médecins ne sont pas sûrs...

- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais pu le tuer !

- Mais il est vivant...

- Je lui ai imposé ce qu'on m'a fait vivre ! Il ne pourra jamais être heureux !

- N'es-tu pas heureux, Remus ?

- Je... Si... Mais... C'est différent...

- Il est déjà heureux, et le restera, s'il est élevé par ses deux parents, aimants. Les deux.

- Non je ne dois plus m'approcher de lui, comment voulez-vous...

- Remus ! Il faut que tu ailles les voir.

- ... Tonks ! Comment elle va... ? Pourquoi tu as dit que les deux allaient bien ?

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas... ?

- Je... Je leur ai dit de partir, de s'enfuir... Mais ils sont restés... Elle ne voulait pas me laisser me transformer... Mais rien ne peut arrêter ça... Je... Je me souviens juste qu'elle... Elle... me suppliait... de ne pas...

- Elle n'a rien eu de grave, juste un coup au bras... Elle voulait te voir, elle a demandé si on avait des nouvelles...

L'homme resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui se tortillaient, se serraient, se griffaient entre elles... Il se leva enfin, à la surprise générale, et se tourna vers Molly, qui était la seule à avoir parlé depuis son retour.

- Je ne peux pas aller les voir. Je dois disparaître de leur vie. Dîtes-leur de continuer... Que je les aime...

Il se détourna de la famille et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une main serra son bras. A sa grande surprise, c'était Percy qui s'était détaché du groupe, ayant réagit en premier, et l'avait rattrapé. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, tout ce qu'il dit eut l'air si sincère.

- J'ai fait l'erreur de partir. De tourner mon dos à ma famille... De leur dire clairement, plusieurs fois, que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à eux, que j'en devenais honteux de mon nom. Tu vois où ça m'a mené ? J'étais devenu arrogant, insultant, un idiot au service de son ministre. Et malgré tout, on m'a accepté en retour. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

- Percy tu... Tu n'as pas tué ton fils...

- Toi non plus !

- Non mais j'ai fait pire ! Je l'ai condamné à vivre comme moi ! Il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie stable, un travail... Tout ça par ma faute ! Moi qui était censé l'éduquer, lui apprendre la vie, lui apprendre à vivre, à bien se tenir, l'aider à découvrir la magie, à comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, à lui donner un bon exemple ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour le moment ?! J'ai failli le tuer ! Le manger ! Me nourrir de lui ! J'avais son...

A cette pensée, Remus eut un hoquet de dégoût. Il avait eu le sang de son fils dans sa bouche. Il avait envie de vomir. Percy le remarqua et saisit l'homme par les épaules.

- Tu n'as rien fait de tout cela ! Le Remus que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça ! La bête en toi, qu'il est impossible de dresser, a tout fait ! Elle est la seule responsable ! Tu as réussi à te détourner de ceux que tu aimais malgré ta transformation ! Tu les as épargné alors qu'il était pour la bête en toi facile de les tuer ! Ne t'en veux pas si tu as sauvé leur vie. Tonks connaissait les risques quand elle s'est mariée à toi, elle les connaissait aussi quand vous avez eu un enfant, elle savait ce qui pouvait arriver mais elle ne t'en veut pas pour autant ! Elle ne pourra jamais te quitter car tu es un loup-garou, elle t'aime trop pour tout ça !

L'homme semblait vide. Vide de toute trace d'émotion, de réaction, d'argument... Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. En effet, Tonks connaissait tous ces risques, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à un face à face avec une famille qu'il avait blessée. A sa famille qu'il avait failli tuer. Il hocha cependant la tête et se laissa entraîner vers le canapé.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus resta immobile un long moment, ne faisant qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Pouvait-on réellement le pardonner un jour ?

Il se leva au bout d'un certain temps, sans qu'il ne sache exactement quand, semblant avoir perdu toute notion d'heures ou de minutes. Il remarqua juste qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois dans la pièce. Les deux parents Weasley parlaient entre eux, gardant un œil averti sur Remus, surtout quand celui-ci bougea enfin.

- Je veux voir Harry. Je dois lui parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il... J'en ai juste besoin.

- Percy et moi on doit partir travailler, on va t'accompagner chez Harry.

Lupin hésita mais finit quand même par hocher la tête sous le regard oppressant des deux occupants de la pièce. Percy entra aussitôt dans le salon, comme s'il avait attendu son signe pour se manifester et ils sortirent de la maison. Mrs. Weasley embrassa les deux hommes de sa famille et hésita un moment devant Remus.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir...

Il évita son regard et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, ne désirant en aucun cas répondre. Ils pivotèrent et atterrirent devant l'appartement que Ginny et Harry avaient loué ensemble récemment. Ils n'étaient pas chez eux, certainement à l'hôpital, mais Lupin annonça qu'il les attendrait ici, s'asseyant poliment sur le canapé. Percy pivota à nouveau et disparut de la pièce. Remus soupira, croyant que le père avait suivi le fils, mais sursauta presque quand celui-ci prit la parole.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'hôpital ? Tu aurais besoin d'un coup de neuf.

- Non ! Non... Ça va, je vais bien... Je n'ai même pas mal, c'est juste quelques égratignures, ça partira...

Il essaya de trouver d'autres mots à aligner mais sa voix s'éteignit. Voyant qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose de tenter de convaincre l'homme, Arthur transplana à son tour, cependant inquiet pour son ami. Ce dernier soupira et s'appuya sur les coussins du canapé brièvement. Il se releva ensuite et pivota à son tour.

Il atterrit enfin où il voulait aller depuis le début. Le seul endroit où il était à l'abri des regards, où on ne pouvait le trouver, et où il se sentait un minimum bien. La Cabane Hurlante. Une fois arrivé, il s'effondra enfin complètement. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, pensant à son fils, étendu sur un lit d'hôpital, une horrible morsure quelque part et le corps déchiqueté... Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de sortir avec Tonks. Jamais il n'aurait dû céder à ses arguments. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il était dangereux et qu'un jour il y aurait un drame... Elle avait dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'elle était avec lui... Ceci n'était certainement plus d'actualité. Il avait failli tué son propre fils... A cette pensée, à cette image de lui blessant son fils, à cette sensation d'avoir son sang dans sa bouche, il ne put se retenir une deuxième fois et, à quatre pattes, il atteignit un coin de la pièce où il déversa le repas de la veille.

Que pensait Tonks en ce moment, en ne le voyant pas revenir ? Était-elle triste ou bien soulagée ? En colère ou bien inquiète ? N'avait-elle pas menti dans son mot ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement envisager la possibilité d'un jour pardonner Remus ?

Il se traîna vers un autre côté de la pièce et s'assit là où il s'était retrouvé de nombreuses fois, recroquevillé au sol après une nuit dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Ses amis venaient généralement bien après son réveil, venant le réconforter dans ses pensées sombres. Ses amis... Tous étaient morts. Était-ce aussi de sa faute ? Après tout, il était dans la même pièce que Sirius le jour où celui-ci était mort. Il aurait pu le sauver s'il avait mieux combattu, ou éloigné son ami de l'arcade, ou quelque chose d'autre. Et Lily et James, n'aurait-il pas pu les aider ? Par un quelconque moyen...

L'image de Tonks le suppliant de les épargner, elle et son fils, lui revint en tête brutalement. Il cria pour faire partir l'image de son cerveau qui semblait jubiler à l'idée de lui remettre inlassablement les mêmes scènes en boucle. Après avoir poussé son cri, cela ne fit que s'empirer. Il entendait à présent la voix de sa femme, pleurant, désespérée, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à faire revenir Remus à la surface... Il se prit la tête entre les mains et serra ses cheveux, essayant de faire partir tout ça de sa tête. Rien ne partit malgré ses cris et les mèches de cheveux qu'il s'arrachait. Il finit par se lever et lâcher sa tête, s'en prenant à présent à tout mobilier tenant encore debout dans la maison. Les lieux étaient déjà délabrés depuis bien longtemps, et peu de mobilier y avait été placé, en raison de son utilisation qui en avait été faite – on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de décorer une pièce où un loup-garou était supposé se retrouver une fois par mois. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il renversa, brisa, cassa, provoqua de terribles bruits qui devaient s'entendre bien au-delà de la maison.

Quand à peu près tout fut détruit, Remus appuya ses mains contre un mur, un poing serré. Il éprouvait encore tellement de haine, envers lui-même... Son poing s'écrasa à nouveau, contre le bois du mur cette fois. Celui-ci se brisa et Lupin éprouva une vive douleur sur chacun de ses doigts. Quand il retira sa main du trou formé, il se coupa encore plus contre le bois cassé. La douleur semblait tellement dérisoire à ses yeux en ce moment... Pourtant, il commençait à perdre trop de sang, depuis la veille, et il se sentit plus faible qu'avant. Il finit par basculer, sans même tenter d'amortir sa chute, et sa tête cogna violemment le sol dur, n'arrangeant pas son état.


	4. Chapter 4

Une silhouette errait dans la rue, un peu au hasard. L'homme semblait ne pas trop savoir où il était, avec sa démarche hésitante. Des fois, il rebroussait chemin, en voyant un groupe de personnes au coin d'une rue. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à une vitrine d'un pâtissier et son estomac se noua dans son ventre, émettant un bruit de faim évidente. Il tourna cependant le dos au magasin et s'éloigna des rues plus animées pour se retrouver dans des coins sombres, malgré le soleil encore perçant à cette heure tardive. Il s'appuya un moment sur un mur avant de reprendre sa marche, fatigué, accablé, affamé...

- Hé regarde où tu marches !

Il releva la tête, cachée sous la capuche d'un sweat trouvé quelques jours plus tôt, et haussa un sourcil en voyant le groupe de jeunes. Il venait de pousser, sans s'en rendre compte, un des jeunes adultes qui le menaçait à présent du regard, appuyé par ses amis.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que t'as au visage ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et tourna le dos aux autres, continuant de marcher. Était-ce simplement les jeunes Moldus qui semblaient si idiots ou les sorciers étaient-ils dans le même cas ? Non, tout bien réfléchi, il en avait connu certains, des sorciers provocateurs et trop jeunes pour comprendre leur bêtise. Un autre du groupe parla, menaçant l'étranger et l'insultant.

Un rugissement se fit entendre et la victime se retourna, le regard rempli d'envies meurtrières et de menaces. Les jeunes adultes s'enfuirent aussitôt en poussant des cris apeurés. L'homme cria, de sa vraie voix cette fois, et se tint la tête entre les mains. Non, il ne devait pas laisser la bête prendre le contrôle. Il n'était pas elle. Elle était simplement une entité qui avait pris place en lui mais qu'il pouvait contrôler, à part un jour par mois. Il ne devait pas lui céder... Se détournant rapidement de la rue, il se mit à courir et traversa les champs autour du village pour se réfugier dans la forêt plus loin. Il s'enfonça profondément entre les arbres et en trouva un pour se défouler dessus.

Il n'était pas un animal. Il était humain. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser ces jeunes, c'était la bête en lui qui avait voulu les tuer, il n'était pas responsable... Ne l'était-il réellement pas ? Il était après tout totalement conscient de cette pulsion meurtrière qu'il avait eu, sans raison, et avait presque jubilé rien que d'y penser. Était-ce la bête ou l'homme qui avait réagi comme ça ? N'étaient-ils pas liés au fond... ?

Interrompant ses interrogations, un hibou se posa sur une souche au sol, attendant qu'on lui prenne la lettre qu'il tenait. L'homme récupéra cette dernière mais l'animal ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant certainement une récompense ou une réponse, mais le destinataire n'avait rien sur lui et rien à répondre, pour le moment. Il ouvrit alors la lettre, ignorant l'oiseau.

« Remus, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Je l'ai promis à Tonks. Teddy demande où tu es. »

Il n'y avait pas de signature mais l'homme n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait reconnu l'écriture dès qu'il avait ouvert le petit mot. Harry était donc à sa recherche maintenant... Il froissa le papier dans sa paume et le laissa tomber au sol, pivotant sur lui-même et disparaissant avant même que le mot ne touche l'herbe.

Il apparut cette fois dans une clairière, visiblement abandonnée depuis un certain moment. Il se doutait qu'elle était vide depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait vécu pendant quelques semaines, quelques années auparavant, parmi d'autres loups-garou, en mission pour l'Ordre... Mais maintenant la guerre finie, les lycanthropes étaient soit morts, soit cachés ailleurs, soit retournés dans la vie active, cherchant à s'intégrer, comme lui l'avait fait. Il était donc seul dans cette clairière et s'assit sur le sol dur, réfléchissant à nouveau, se torturant à nouveau l'esprit.

Que faisait Nymphadora en ce moment ? Était-elle avec Teddy ? Et lui, que faisait-il ? Était-il toujours à l'hôpital ou rentré à la maison ? Il ne savait plus trop combien de jours cela faisait, ou même si cela s'était transformé en semaines – il en était cependant quasiment certain. Apparemment on était à sa recherche. Harry pouvait-il vraiment le trouver ? Après tout, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, en dehors de Tonks, à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner l'endroit où il était... Seul Dumbledore avait été au courant pour cette clairière, personne d'autre ne savait, Remus hocha la tête pour lui-même, pensif, en se disant que personne ne le trouverait ici et qu'il pouvait rester pour quelques temps.

Combien de temps continuerait-il à fuir ? Allait-il se rendre au bout d'un moment ou resterait-il toute sa vie en cavale ? Pourquoi fuyait-il réellement ? Était-ce simplement le regard que les autres allaient lui lancer, ou plus que ça ? Comme, par exemple, voir ce qu'il avait laissé à son fils, en dehors de la transformation qu'il allait subir pour le restant de sa vie. Il imaginait souvent le corps de Teddy, marqué par des cicatrices. Qu'allait-il dire plus tard quand on lui demanderait comment il les avait eu ? « Oh mon père, qui est un loup-garou, a failli me tuer ! Et je suis un loup-garou aussi, au passage. » Non, non... Il ne pourrait jamais vivre heureux, à cause de son propre père. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un père qui maltraiterait son fils volontairement. Il était même pire que ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ? Même quand il était seul, sans travail, désespéré, il y avait pensé, chaque mois. Il s'était isolé chaque fois pour ne blesser personne.

Non. Il avait déjà oublié par le passé... Quand il enseignait à Poudlard, il avait failli tuer son meilleur ami, Sirius. Et bien plus jeune, quand il était lui-même élève à l'école, ils s'étaient trompés d'un jour dans la pleine-lune et il avait aussi failli tuer ses trois meilleurs amis... Il était définitivement trop dangereux. Il aurait dû mourir depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi pas sur le champ de bataille. Il aurait peut-être laissé Tonks seule avec Teddy, mais ils auraient été réunis et en bonne santé. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux et Nymphadora aurait peut-être pu vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il n'était d'ailleurs pas trop tard pour elle, elle était encore jeune. Il devait lui dire, lui dire de le laisser, qu'il serait mieux seul et eux mieux sans lui... Mais comment lui dire sans la voir ? Il ne pouvait pas envoyer un hibou, ce serait le meilleur moyen de motiver Tonks à venir le chercher... Et s'il disparaissait tout simplement ? Elle finirait bien par comprendre, peut-être, qu'il était trop dangereux, trop instable, comme il l'avait toujours dit...

Son raisonnement était bien inutile, il savait très bien au fond de lui que sa femme n'en avait que faire de sa condition, de son âge, du danger qu'il représentait pour ses proches... Même après en avoir payé les frais. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas revenir vers eux...

Sa réflexion se prolongea toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il se demandait s'il pouvait revenir, puis envisageait de se laisser mourir ici même, ou de s'enfuir loin... Il en était même arrivé à penser à se cacher et disparaître de leur vie mais continuer à les observer, s'accrochant toujours à cette sensation qui persistait en lui quand il évoquait ou pensait à sa femme et son fils. Juste les voir lui aurait suffit à vivre... Après avoir abandonné cette idée absurde, il était revenu à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait, son oubli... Il se blâma encore d'avoir condamné son fils à vivre malheureux. Enfin, il tomba de fatigue, s'endormant dans une position des plus inconfortables qui lui tira de nombreuses douleurs au réveil.

Après de nombreux jours dans le même endroit, Remus commençait à ne plus supporter sa vie. Il avait des moments de rage immense où il faisait de grands dégâts aux alentours, ou encore des instants où il ne bougeait plus pendant de longues heures, ressassant indéfiniment les mêmes pensées, les mêmes inquiétudes, les mêmes questions... Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il sentait qu'il finirait par atteindre une limite où aucun retour n'était possible.

Un jour, dans un élan inexpliqué, il transplana dans la Cabane Hurlante avant la tombée de la nuit. Quand celle-ci s'installa, lentement car les jours s'allongeaient de plus en plus, Remus sentit une douleur dans le torse. Regardant dans un trou entre les planches de bois, son cœur s'arrêta. Avait-il senti la pleine-lune arriver pour être revenu ici ? Maintenant il savait que cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il était en fuite, au moins. Il poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol sous la douleur. Certaines transformations étaient plus violentes que d'autres... Il hurla à nouveau mais son cri se transforma en rugissement, des dents poussant dans sa mâchoire qui s'allongeait et son visage se détendant pour prendre la forme de celui d'un loup. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le sol qui craqua bientôt sous une pression trop forte. Les poils poussèrent lentement et ses jambes et bras changèrent aussi d'apparence. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand son dos changea à son tour de taille et se retrouva allongé au sol, loup-garou pour la énième fois de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin, quand le soleil se leva, Remus s'éveilla aussi. Il voulut se redresser mais resta quelques minutes au sol avant de se tourner sur le flanc. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir un jour eu aussi mal après une transformation. Cette dernière avait déjà été douloureuse, mais il semblait s'être encore plus défoulé sur lui-même que d'habitude, faute de proie, durant la nuit. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras droit et il vit sa jambe gauche en sang. Il se releva lentement et essaya de garder son équilibre, sans bouger de sa place. Il finit par relever la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et des voix devant la porte.

- On a entendu des cris cette nuit encore, c'était horrible à entendre... Tu m'avais dit de te prévenir si cela arrivait.

- Oui, merci Abelforth.

- Bon courage, Harry... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

- Non je vais m'en sortir.

- Tu parais fatigué, tu devrais te reposer.

- J'ai promis que je le ramènerai.

Remus regarda autour de lui. Sa baguette était posée plus loin, il n'avait plus le temps de la prendre et de transplaner sans se faire remarquer. Il donna quand même un coup dessus, pour la cacher, et se jeta dans le passage qui reliait la Cabane à Poudlard, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il recula en silence dans le passage, s'éloignant le plus possible de l'accès. Il entendit les pas de Harry dans la pièce et devina ce qu'il faisait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce, il sentit l'homme qui cherchait dans le passage secret. Il recula encore un peu et Harry finit par rebrousser chemin. Remus n'osa même pas soupirer. Cependant, alors qu'il entendait les pas s'éloigner, son corps agit tout seul et il avança vers la sortie. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry était face à lui, le dévisageant. Il y avait des cernes profondes sur son visage, bien que moins que sur celui de Remus, et il semblait ne plus vivre depuis plusieurs jours. Remus éprouva une nouvelle culpabilité qui lui tordit la gorge. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il préférait encore qu'Harry l'analyse de haut en bas comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Il finit cependant par réaliser quelque chose qu'il aurait dû comprendre avant. Si lui s'était transformé en loup-garou... Il n'avait pas été le seul.

- T... Ted...

Ce seul mot, cette seule syllabe, lui coûta tous les efforts du monde. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis trop longtemps, tellement qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment faire. Il vit quand même qu'Harry avait compris ce qu'il disait. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Il n'a pas compris jusqu'à hier soir ce qui lui était arrivé. Vous avez eu vous deux votre première transformation au même âge, tu dois te souvenir que tu ne comprenais pas... avant de l'avoir vécu. Comme tu es son père et qu'il a compris depuis longtemps que tu étais comme ça, il pensait d'abord que c'était classe. Je pense qu'après l'avoir vécu il n'est plus du même avis. J'ai laissé Tonks avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il a réclamé son père depuis le début.

- Je ne... Je ne peux pas...

- Tu dois. C'est ton devoir de père.

- Mon devoir était de le protéger ! J'ai raté mon rôle depuis longtemps ! Il n'y a plus de marche arrière ! Je l'ai transformé en monstre, juste comme moi !

Lupin resta abasourdi, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il comprit enfin qu'Harry venait de le claquer et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, des larmes perlant au bord de ces derniers. Il releva cependant la tête et fixa l'homme. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il l'avait mérité. Il méritait bien plus que ça. Plus que tout ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même pendant la nuit. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il y avait une douleur ou une punition égale au mal qu'il avait fait.

- Je ne peux plus être ni père ni mari.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il savait qu'ils allaient mettre en rogne son ami mais c'est ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait retiré de ses longues semaines de fuite.

- Un mois et tu reviens avec ça ? N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon ?

- Qu...

- Comment as-tu pu seulement être ami avec mon père et Sirius si tu te comportes comme ça ? Qu'ont-ils trouvé en toi ?! N'ont-ils pas vu le lâche qui t'habitait et se manifestait dès que la situation devenait tendue ?!

- Je t'interdis de...

- Tu as failli l'abandonner avant sa naissance ! Tonks connaissait les risques ! Elle savait qu'un jour, ceci pouvait arriver, ou pire !

- Qu'y a-t-il de pire que trans...

- Ne me coupe pas ! A quel moment t'es-tu transformé en cet espèce de lâche sans cervelle ?! Tu sais ce que ta famille pense de toi ! Tonks ne t'en voudra jamais, JAMAIS, d'être un loup-garou ! T'a-t-elle un jour reproché de l'être ?! Non, elle a vécu avec pendant des années ! Elle t'a aimé même en sachant ce que tu étais ! Elle a accepté de prendre le risque parce que son amour pour toi dépassait celui qu'elle avait eu pour n'importe qui un jour ! Elle a fait de nombreux sacrifices pour être avec toi ! Elle aurait pu mourir des centaines de fois, des milliers même, à cause de son choix, et pourtant elle est toujours là ! Qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu as déjà fait assez de mal physique à ta famille, et tu as voulu les laisser affronter ça tout seul ?! Tu es un loup-garou ! Qui mieux que toi peut donner un exemple à ton fils ?! Tonks ne peut pas expliquer une douleur qu'elle n'a pas vécu, Tonks ne peut pas dire à Teddy tout ce par quoi il passera, Tonks ne peut pas se promettre à elle-même de l'élever correctement si elle est seule !

- Elle vous …

- J'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! Elle a des amis mais elle n'aura plus de mari si tu continues comme ça ! Va la voir ! Tout de suite ! Teddy est retourné à l'hôpital pour des examens mais Tonks est chez vous ! Tu as transformé ton fils alors tu t'occupes de lui ! Tu ne le laisses pas seul avec une femme plus faible que jamais ! Je ne veux pas la revoir comme elle était après la mort de Sirius ! Mes parents auraient pu m'abandonner quand ils ont su que je serais la cible de Voldemort, mais ils sont restés et en sont morts ! Tu n'as aucune menace de mort qui plane au-dessus de toi, juste la promesse d'une famille heureuse ! Alors quel est ton problème ?! Viens, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Remus encaissa la tirade d'Harry. Il avait raison, il avait raison... Pourtant, il fit un signe négatif de la tête et un « Non » passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Une douleur plus forte que les autres le lança soudainement au bras droit. L'homme en face de lui venait d'abattre son poing si fort sur son bras blessé et certainement cassé qu'il cria et se retrouva à genoux au sol. Le deuxième cri qu'il poussa était plus de la douleur psychologique. Il avait abandonné Tonks et Teddy à leur sort. Il les avait contaminé avec sa malédiction et s'était enfui, comme un lâche. Harry avait raison, il devrait être avec eux... Se laissant emporter par son ami qui lui avait saisi son bras non douloureux et le relevait, il ne protesta pas quand il pivota sur lui-même, emmenant Remus avec lui. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Lupin entendit le bruit de sa baguette qui tombait sur le sol et il se pencha pour la ramasser, au prix d'immenses efforts. Quand il se releva, Harry avait disparu.


	6. Chapter 6

Il entendit des pas lents s'approcher puis une voix s'éleva, provenant des escaliers.

- Harry, c'est toi ?

Le cœur de Remus se serra dans sa poitrine. Sa voix était tellement faible, brisée... C'était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il pouvait encore fuir ou... Avant qu'il ne finisse sa pensée, Tonks était arrivée dans le salon, sans que Lupin n'ait bougé d'un pouce, la main gauche appuyé sur une commode, son bras droit relevé contre son ventre. La femme se figea un moment, tout comme Remus, qui n'était déjà pas très actif. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage qui trahissait une plus grande fatigue encore que celui d'Harry. L'homme n'avait jamais aimé cette couleur de cheveux, parce qu'il savait que Nymphadora l'adoptait quand elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Et cela faisait déjà deux fois que c'était de sa faute...

Il sortit de ses pensées quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ayant retrouvé le contrôle de ses muscles. Elle aussi avait observé Remus longuement et en détail. Son bras qui semblait lui faire mal, les innombrables traces de blessures qu'il portait et tout le sang sur ses habits, plus ou moins sec. Elle hésita, une fois devant lui, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma après quelques secondes, ravalant ses mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire...

Remus, de son côté, semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire non plus. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant une réaction chez sa femme. Cette dernière finit enfin par faire un geste. L'homme n'émit aucun bruit quand la main de Tonks claqua sa joue. Il n'était plus à ça près. Mais si celle d'Harry lui avait fait mal plus tôt, il ne savait pas comment décrire cette gifle. Il ferma doucement les yeux, attendant une autre sentence qui n'arriva pas. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit, malgré les picotements dans sa joue, la main de Nymphadora toujours posée sur son visage, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile car il voyait bien les larmes couler sur les joues de sa femme, et il commença à lever sa main pour les essuyer mais n'osa pas finir son geste, son bras en suspend entre eux. Enfin, pour mettre un terme à ce silence trop long et cette absence de geste des deux côtés, Tonks finit par bouger. Les muscles de Lupin se tendirent, s'apprêtant à recevoir une autre claque ou des reproches. Cependant, elle ne fit que glisser sa main sur le front de Remus, pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux, et s'approcha lentement pour l'embrasser.

L'homme se figea sur place, plus efficacement que s'il avait reçu un sort. Il s'était préparé à des insultes, des sorts lancés, des attaques physiques ou même un rejet. Mais pas un baiser. Certainement pas ça. Il se détendit quand même un peu mais ne rendit pas le baiser. Tonks interrompit ce dernier et serra son mari dans ses bras en pleurant. Remus passa son bras gauche dans son dos et la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait une fin. A contrecœur, l'homme sentit sa femme se reculer et il enleva son bras, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort...

Elle lui donna un coup sur son bras blessé mais Lupin ne dit rien. Il la soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès, comme pour essayer de lui rendre la douleur qu'il lui avait causé, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ses mots venaient de l'achever. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Il les avait bien plus blessés en s'enfuyant que s'il était resté auprès d'eux. Il s'en voulait encore, mais il éprouvait quand même une certaine réticence. Il ne pouvait pas juste revenir comme ça et être pardonné par Tonks... Il avait dû lui faire mal plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. Toujours les yeux fixés au sol, il se mordait la lèvre.

- Je... Je suis désolé...

Il releva ses yeux sur Tonks, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Il ne pourrait vraiment pas se le pardonner un jour. Il ne savait pas si elle aussi allait réellement le pardonner... Elle lui lança un sourire mais son regard trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Elle était vraiment inquiète et dans une certaine colère... Oh non, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement non plus.

Elle sortit sa baguette et Remus recula de quelques pas, manquant de tomber. Elle était vraiment en colère ! Qu'avait-il dit pour déclencher ça ? Il soupira de soulagement quand elle essaya en réalité de réparer ses blessures.

- On devrait vraiment aller à l'hôpital.

- Je...

- Ça te permettrait de voir Ted...

Le regard suppliant qu'elle lança le fit taire. Elle se détourna de lui, prétextant un besoin de préparer quelques affaires avant de partir, pour s'éloigner un peu. Alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers, Remus la rattrapa par la main. Elle contrôla un sursaut mais ne se tourna pas pour autant. L'homme savait qu'elle pleurait encore mais ne voulait pas le montrer, et il ne la força pas à lui faire face.

- Je voulais juste que... que tu saches... je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas... J'ai tout fait de... je veux dire... Juste... ... Je t'aime.

Tonks, qui s'apprêtait à monter les marches en l'entendant bredouiller, s'arrêta. Remus finit par sentir sa main glisser de la sienne et il ne la retint pas. La femme monta les escaliers en deux-trois secondes et se réfugia dans leur chambre, sans rien dire. L'homme se détourna de l'escalier et retourna au salon, attendant qu'elle revienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles Remus se sentait partir de temps en temps et où il luttait pour rester conscient – comme si la fatigue, la douleur et le sang qu'il avait perdu venaient de se manifester – Tonks revint enfin. Lupin releva les yeux sur elle et sourit, tendant la main vers elle. Une fois qu'elle se fut approchée, il passa un doigt dans une de ses mèches, et elle leva les yeux, voyant quelques cheveux roses parmi les bruns. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et se retint de sourire. Elle prit enfin la main de Remus, qui frissonna à ce contact et elle pivota sur elle-même, lui tenant l'épaule pour ne pas qu'il vacille trop. L'atterrissage fut plutôt dur. Il ne réussit pas à prendre appui sur son seul pied qui voulait à présent se poser au sol et Tonks dût user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Cette proximité gênait un peu les deux personnes, qui devaient en plus supporter les regards curieux des passants. Ils s'avancèrent vers la vitrine pour entrer dans l'hôpital des sorciers, la femme aidant de son mieux l'homme.

Enfin, Remus fut confié à des spécialistes, au moment où il sombrait, et Tonks le regarda partir. Elle passait trop de temps ici en ce moment à son goût...


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, il fut forcé de les refermer. Il avait mal à la tête, aux bras, aux... il ne savait pas vraiment où, en réalité. Peut-être un peu partout. Il finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière, et regarda sur le côté du lit où il avait la tête tournée. Il remarqua de suite Tonks dans la chaise à côté de lui, et comprit ce qu'il sentait sur son flanc gauche depuis son réveil. La femme avait les bras croisés sur le lit où il était allongé, la tête entre ceux-ci, et ses doigts mêlés à ceux de la main droite de Remus. Ce dernier observa ce bras, remarquant le bandage qu'il portait. Puis, le son sembla affluer à ses oreilles avec un train de retard, et il entendit une voix d'enfant, des pas et vit Teddy qui sautait autour de son lit, n'ayant pas encore remarqué que son père était réveillé. Il s'arrêta enfin, permettant à l'homme de l'observer. Il ne remarqua tout d'abord que ce qu'il tenait en mains. Il jouait avec le pendentif que son père lui avait fabriqué. Il faisait avancer son loup autour de lui en souriant, ne sachant pas qu'il était observé. Remus risqua enfin un œil sur son visage. Il ne paraissait pas si marqué que ça...

- Elle avait dit qu'il était revenu mais s'il ne me dit même pas bonjour... Trois jours et il ne bouge toujours pas...

L'enfant releva la tête de son collier, qu'il avait remis autour du coup, et croisa le regard de Remus. Il poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur son père qui étouffa un cri de douleur quand son fils s'appuya sur lui et ses blessures. Il serra quand même son enfant qui avait aussitôt passé ses bras autour de lui et sourit.

- Je suis comme toi maintenant papa ! Regarde, moi aussi j'ai des traces !

Il tira sur son tee shirt, le détendant largement, pour montrer une longue blessure sur son torse, qui ne saignait pas ni n'était ouverte, mais était encore rouge. On voyait qu'il avait été blessé récemment à cet endroit. Il montra ensuite ses maigres bras qui étaient eux aussi marqués de plusieurs blessures. Il pointa aussi du doigt une trace qui allait de sa gorge à la base de son cou et releva son tee shirt pour montrer une morsure sur son flanc droit. Remus se força à sourire. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait tant de dégâts que ça à son fils au visage, mais le voir si fier de ses griffures lui donnait une sensation étrange qu'il ne savait expliquer et qui n'avait rien de très agréable.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à garder les yeux sur son fils et détourna la tête vers Tonks qui venait de gémir de douleur. Instinctivement, l'homme serra ses doigts autour des siens. Elle augmenta la pression et son visage s'apaisa. Teddy souriait en les regardant et descendit du lit en silence. Son père ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte, observant le visage à présent calme de sa femme. L'enfant contourna le lit et arriva à côté de sa mère. Il la secoua légèrement au pied, sans que Remus ne le voit, et s'enfuit discrètement derrière le rideau fermé. La femme s'éveilla lentement et finit par ouvrir les yeux, fatiguée.

- Hey...

Sa voix fut un murmure mais Tonks l'entendit comme s'il lui avait crié à l'oreille. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant craquer sinistrement quelques os, et se jeta au cou de Remus qui rit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Teddy, toujours caché, mais gardant un œil sur ses parents, sourit encore plus quand il les vit s'embrasser. Il était content de les voir comme avant. La porte s'ouvrit cependant et il se précipita sur l'infirmière, parlant à voix basse.

- Vous pouvez pas venir !

- Je viens vérifier ton père.

- Il est occupé.

- Il est réveillé ?!

- Chuuut ! Vous comprenez rien ! … Oooh oh ! Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Aïe ! Aidez-moi...

L'infirmière se pencha sur Teddy qui faisait semblant d'avoir mal, pour l'empêcher de déranger ses parents. L'effet fut un peu raté vu que Tonks émergea de derrière les rideaux et se jeta sur son fils en lui demandant s'il allait bien.

- Oui c'est bon... Je me suis juste cogné.

Il paraissait grognon et Nymphadora ne comprit pas pourquoi. L'enfant croisa cependant le regard de Remus qui souriait et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Il se remit alors à sourire, abandonnant son envie de bouder sa mère qui avait fait rater son plan.

Teddy ne semblait pas vraiment conscient de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ce que son père lui avait fait... Quant à Tonks, elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais son mari voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse et lui lançait de fréquents regards pour s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu et n'allait pas partir. Lui, il regrettait tellement son comportement mais conservait une certaine réticence. Il leur avait fait si mal, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Ils parlèrent longuement ensemble, comme s'ils avaient fait ça tous les jours depuis le dernier mois, et Teddy dût repartir dans son lit bien plus tard. Il devait rester encore une nuit à l'hôpital et pourrait sortir sans se soucier de sa condition. Remus le regarda partir. Il semblait avoir grandi pendant son absence... Il détourna les yeux quand il sentit la main de Tonks sur son bras.

- Je vais l'accompagner...

Il hocha la tête et sourit faiblement quand elle lui embrassa le front. Elle se détourna et il perdit le sourire, soupirant. Elle avait encore du mal à rester seule avec lui, et il la comprenait totalement, mais son cœur continuait de battre trop vite dans sa poitrine et de lui faire mal, quand elle faisait ça. Il se leva après un court moment de réflexion, prit un bout de papier et y nota une adresse, posant le mot sur le drap de son lit. Il se glissa ensuite entre les rideaux, fermés pour leur laisser une intimité relative, et avança lentement. Il sortit de la chambre après avoir récupéré sa baguette et traversa le couloir. Il descendit au rez de chaussée et sortit dans la rue. Une fois dehors, il respira longuement l'air frais et pivota ensuite sur lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus apparut dans un nouvel endroit, chancelant un peu mais trouvant quand même son équilibre. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit tristement. Il s'avança vers une maison qu'il contourna et monta un peu sur la colline, juste derrière la maison. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres, se retourna et regarda la fenêtre de droite au premier étage. La lumière était encore allumée et il vit une mère coucher son enfant qui semblait encore très jeune. Il soupira et s'assit sur l'herbe, ramenant son bras blessé contre lui.

Pouvait-il réellement rester parmi sa famille ? Même s'il aimait Ted plus que tout au monde, il ne pouvait apaiser la solitude qu'il connaîtrait quand les autres apprendraient ce qu'il est. Oh il était bien placé pour savoir que l'amour, même le plus fort, de deux parents ne satisferait jamais un jeune enfant qui cherche juste à s'amuser avec des amis. A avoir des amis. Il en avait assez souffert dans sa jeunesse et il ne voulait pas que son fils vive la même chose. Que pouvait-il donc faire... ?

Il réfléchit longuement, les yeux posés sur la maison. Harry avait raison, James et Lily ne l'avaient jamais abandonné et en étaient morts, pour le protéger. Ses parents à lui aussi, ne l'avaient jamais abandonné et l'avaient toujours aimé... Mais ils l'avaient caché. Était-ce la bonne solution ? Non, Teddy ne survivrait pas à être caché. Il était encore plus attaché aux gens que ne l'était son père...

Il se leva et regarda à nouveau la fenêtre où la lumière s'était éteinte. De nombreuses années auparavant, il se tenait dans cette même pièce, s'endormant à peine, quand quelqu'un était rentré en fracassant la vitre... Il se souvenait juste d'une grande masse grise et d'une douleur intense, puis des cris de son père. Après, il s'était réveillé, et il avait appris qu'il était condamné. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps dans le village après ça. Ils avaient déménagé, tenus trois ou quatre mois, avant que les autres ne commencent à se poser des questions, puis avaient encore changé... Il avait vu des centaines de villes et villages différents dans son enfance. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il était, alors ils disparaissaient quand des rumeurs commençaient à courir. Il ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse la même douleur. Il refusait de le voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert.

Il serra la main qui venait de glisser dans la sienne et observa encore un moment la façade avant de se tourner vers Tonks qui ne détacha pas ses yeux de la maison qu'elle fixait. Il la regarda un peu puis se détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- J'avais à peine cinq ans. Même pas. Il s'est placé sous la fenêtre et a juste attendu. Quand la lune est apparue, j'étais le plus proche. Les autres s'étaient moqués de mon père quand il a dit que c'était un loup-garou... Je n'ai jamais oublié ni la douleur, ni les cris de mon père. Quand il pensera à moi, est-ce qu'il aura aussi ta voix dans sa tête et la douleur que je lui ai infligée ?

Tonks serra un peu plus sa main et se décida enfin à se tourner vers lui. Elle passa son bras libre autour de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Il ne sera pas seul. Nous non plus... On vit déjà un peu reculés, ça n'empêche pas Ted d'avoir des amis... On... on trouvera une solution...

- Comment on peut faire, maintenant qu'on est deux ? Je ne veux pas le blesser... Encore.

- On trouvera une solution je te dis...

Remus ne répondit rien et serra sa main dans le dos de Nymphadora, fermant les yeux et appréciant le silence qui s'imposa entre eux. L'homme sentit les doigts de sa femme se serrer sur les siens, comme si elle hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Enfin, il sentit ses lèvres glisser près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Il frissonna tandis que les mots semblaient résonner dans son être entier. Son ventre explosa sous le bonheur, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, et il préféra ne rien répondre, serrant simplement un peu plus sa main dans son dos, un peu plus rassuré qu'au moment où il était arrivé.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit mot de l'auteur :<strong>

Oh god, si vous saviez comme je hais mes fins et que je n'arrive jamais à terminer mes écrits...

Bref! L'histoire est plutôt courte, j'aurais pu l'amener plus loin... Mais je n'avais plus vraiment d'idée pour continuer ^^

Et euh... En fait j'avais pas grand chose à dire mais j'avais envie de vous remercier pour vos petits commentaires tout gentils; alors merci !


End file.
